Universal Content Productions
Background: Universal Cable Productions is a cable division of Universal Media Studios (now "Universal Television") that was founded in July 2008 to create content for cable networks like USA Network and Syfy. It later become "Universal Content Productions" in 2019. Universal Cable Productions 1st Logo (June 1, 2008-2011) Nickname: "UCP" Logo: On a blue background, a white circle is seen that splits itself into three, glittering and shining as it does so. They have the letters "U", "C" and "P" inside each Universal Studios globe circle. As they zoom back and shine, "UNIVERSAL CABLE PRODUCTIONS" appears below the logo. Variant: There is also a warp-speed variant. FX/SFX: The circles splitting, the glittering and light effects, the zoom-out. Music/Sounds: None, the closing theme of the show, or a sweet guitar theme with wind noises. Music/Sounds Variant: The season 9 premiere of Law & Order: CI on FoxCrime has the first version with Universal Media Studios music. Availability: Rare. It's known to exist on USA Network shows, such as Psych, the first season of Royal Pains, In Plain Sight, and Monk. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (August 7, 2009-2019) Nickname: "UCP II" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except instead of a white circle, we see a circle with "C" in cote-out. Then it splits into two more cote-out circles reading "U" and "P" on the left and right of "C". The circle draws in on the top and bottom of "C", connecting it to "U" and "P" and it was centered. As they zoom back and shine, we see "UNIVERSAL CABLE PRODUCTIONS" appearing in a different font and the byline "A Division of NBC Universal" zooms out. Variants: *There is also a warp-speed variant. *Sometimes, the words "Worldwide Sales and Distribution" appear above the logo. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, none or the end theme of the show. Availability: More common. Seen on the final season of Monk, later episodes of Psych, Royal Pains, Eureka, Law & Order: CI and In Plain Sight, Suits, The Magicians, Alphas, Warehouse 13, Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce, Colony, Covert Affairs and early episodes of HarmonQuest. Editor's Note: None. Universal Content Productions (March 20, 2019- ) Nicknames: "UCP III", "UCP Globe" Logo: On a black background, we see a globe rising (ala the 1997 and 2012 Universal Pictures logo) only mirrored. Then the globe zooms out and then the globe then turns into a circle. Then the words "UCP" in a stencil-like font wipes in with the circle standing next to half of "C", and a grey spotlight fades in. As it zooms out, the words "UNIVERSAL CONTENT PRODUCTIONS" fades in below the logo. Variant: A more common short version exists. The text just wipes in, and the company name only fades in, as the grey spotlight only appears. FX/SFX: The globe zooming, the text wiping in. Music/Sounds: The first two notes of the 1997 Universal Pictures logo, only in violin, ending in a hit and a bass is heard. Music/Sounds Variant: The short version has the music in warp-speed. Availability: First seen on The Act on Hulu, then seen on ex-Universal Cable productions, such as the final seasons of Suits ''and ''Mr. Robot, and its spinoff Pearson, HarmonQuest, season 4 of Queen to the South, and the final episode of season 4 of The Magicians and more recently seen on Treadstone. Editor's Note: None. Other Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Universal Television